The present invention relates to air cleaner systems. It particularly concerns air cleaners for air intake systems of combustion engines and/or air compressor systems. In a typical application, the air cleaner will be used in association with the air intake system for equipment such as off road machinery (track-type tractors; truck loaders; skid steer loaders; pipelayers; excavators; material handlers; wheeled excavators; front shovels; forest machines; track skidders; drum compactors (soil or asphalt); pneumatic compactors; asphalt pavers; soil stabilizers; cold planers; VFS trailers; wheel loaders; telescopic handlers; integrated tool carriers; wheel tractors; landfill compactors; soil compactors; backhoe loaders; articulated trucks; off highway trucks and tractors; scrapers; motor graders; wheel skidders; and generator sets), farm equipment (tractors, combines), on mining equipment (ore haulers). The invention also concerns air filter elements, for such systems, and methods of assembly and use.
In general, the machinery vehicles or other equipment that operate with internal combustion engines require filtration systems for the air intake to the engine. Such air filtration arrangements, typically referenced by the term xe2x80x9cair cleanerxe2x80x9d, are generally positioned to separate dust and other components from the air as it is drawn into the engine. Air cleaners typically include a housing and a replacement filter element arrangement. Typically, the air cleaners are designed such that the filter elements can be removed and replaced.
Air compressor systems typically include two air lines that need filtration: the intake air to the engine; and, the intake air to the compressed air storage. Air cleaners are desirable for these systems as well.
In general, improvement in air cleaners for such systems have been desired.
A filter element is disclosed that includes a cylindrical media pack defining a central open volume and a longitudinal axis; a first end cap having a central aperture in flow communication with the central open volume; and a second, closed end cap having a central region closing an end of the media pack central, open volume. In preferred constructions, the closed end cap includes a projection extending axially outwardly therefrom and positioned at a location intersected by the longitudinal axis.
An end cover for an air cleaner is also provided. The end cover may include an inner side including a central projection thereon. Preferably, the central projection comprises a wall that includes an outer perimeter defining a regular polyhedron having at least five sides.
An air cleaner is provided that comprises a cylindrical filter element having a first open end cap, a second closed end cap, and a cylindrical media pack extending therebetween. The first end cap defines an internal radial seal region. The second, closed end cap has a central region including a circular recessed portion. The air cleaner also includes an end cover. The end cover includes an inner side including a central projection thereon. The central projection is sized and shaped to matably engage the recessed portion of the second closed end cap, when the filter element is operably installed in the end cover.
Methods for installing a filter element in an air cleaner preferably will use constructions as described herein. Methods for changing the filter element will also preferably use constructions as described herein. Methods for cleaning air are provided.